With you
by soul-wanderer94
Summary: One night JJ shows up at his house, covered in bruises and scratches and has a confession to make. When she tells him she is pregnant they have to find a way to make things work even though they're both still in High school. - a Jencer multi-chapter fic
1. Chapter 1

**First of all: I don't like calling this a "High school AU" because seriously, most of the time it's something annoying, so let's just say JJ and Reid are both still in High school and that's about it (clever, right?).  
This is going to be my first Jencer multi-chapter story (most likely) and also my first "real" AU.  
On another note: I had to adjust their ages (and probably background stories?) a little in order to make this plausible, I hope you're ok with that!  
And now enjoy reading and feedback is lovely because it will tell me if I should continue this or if it will remain a one-shot!**

* * *

When she knocks at the door of his house that night her heart is racing and she is fighting back the tears that threaten to fall down.

Within seconds he is at the door and is greeted with a heartbreaking sight and once she sees him the tears finally spill from her eyes. The first thing he notices is her bruised face and the scratches on her arms and hands and how her whole body is shaking.

"JJ" he exclaims, horrified. "What happened?" Without hesitation he shuffles her inside the house, not caring what his mother might say, at the moment he couldn't care less.

Closing the door behind them he settles down on his bed next to her since it's the only place to sit on in his room. Taking in her injuries he speaks up again. "Who did this to you?" But instead of answering his questions she spills out what she had to tell him first.

"I'm pregnant Spence." She sobs and for a moment he is paralyzed and can't think of a single thing to say. Her confession makes his world stop rotating but he knows he has to be there for her.

"Oh JJ." He finally brings out and opens his arms for her in an attempt to comfort her, to comfort them. They were both still in high school and had already planned out their future but right now everything seemed to spin out of control and he knew he had to take responsibility.

When her sobs finally subsided and were replace by small hiccups and asks her anew. "Who did all this to you?" She looks up at him and knows she has to tell him the truth.

"My dad. I told him about the pregnancy." Her voice breaks away and he understands what she wants to say without her finishing her explanation.

Her father had never approved of their relationship, the only thing he had always wanted from his daughter was to be a straight A student and focus on her career on not on boys.

The fact that her own father would do this to her made his stomach churn and he knew they had to find a solution for this.

"What are we going to do Spence?" She interrupts his thoughts and instinctively wraps her arm around her stomach.

"What do you want to do?" He asks her and for a moment she contemplates her answer.  
"I want to keep this baby…but I can't do this alone." At this a few more tears made their way down her cheeks and he quickly wipes them away before intently looking into her eyes.

"You won't have to; this is my responsibility as well." Spencer's voice is calm and steady and puts her a little more at ease. Deep down she had known that he wouldn't back out of this but becoming parents at such a young age wouldn't be easy and she knew it would be challenging for both of them.  
"Thank you." She whispers and snuggles further into her embrace and lets him tenderly stroke her unruly hair.

He didn't know what to expect throughout the next months or even years and to be quite honest he didn't feel anywhere near ready to be a father but it wasn't like he had a choice now. To him it was still a miracle that their relationship had worked out so well to this point even though he was such an introvert person and not very well in socializing with other people in school.

After a while he stops thinking about the future and comes back into the present again.  
"You can't stay with your dad JJ." He states and she knows he is right but also doesn't know what to do about it.

"He will find me Spence, he will always come after me." She suddenly starts to shiver violently and he is barely able to calm her down again. Seeing what her father had done to her he knew she was probably right but he would find a way to keep her safe, he was a genius after all.

"Stay with me for the night and we will think about a solution tomorrow, ok?" A glance at the clock tells him that it is way past midnight and he senses that so much stress can't be good for her.

When she nods in reply he gets up and shuffles through his drawers to get her a shirt and sweatpants to sleep in and leaves for the bathroom to get something for her injuries.  
He comes back when she is already changed and sits down next to her again to take care of her wounds and bruises.

At first she flinches when he carefully applies some balm to her bruises but soon relaxes knowing he won't harm her. Then he sprays some disinfectant onto her scratches and cleans them before bandaging one arm where deeper cuts were marring her skin. Finishing his work he tenderly kisses her forehead and pulls aside the covers for her to slip in. He notices how quiet she had gotten and lays down next to her to pull her into his arms.

"Are you ok?" The question seems so displaced but he nevertheless asks her in an attempt to get her to speak again.  
"A little better now that I'm here." JJ quietly admits and snuggles even further into his embrace.

"How far along are you?" Of course he could count himself but hearing it from her would maybe make it a little more real.  
"The doctor says around 10 weeks. I will have another check-up tomorrow." Her voice sounds thoughtful and she seems a little absentminded as she rubs small circles onto her stomach.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Spencer isn't too sure if she wants him to accompany her and so he insecurely asks her.  
"That would be nice." JJ lets out a small sigh and closes her eyes to relax a little more.

For a moment silence envelops both of them and they both enjoy it no matter how difficult the situation was.  
"We will get through this, you know that, right?" He tries to reassure her before he drifts off and when she hears his words she can't help but believe him because yes, with him she would get through this, no matter what.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2 of this story and I have to thank you guys for the reviews/favourites so far and hope you will enjoy this chapter just as much! I think this won't be an extraordinary long story but I will make sure everything is well told and wrapped up in the end!  
Enjoy reading & don't forget to leave a review!**

* * *

The next morning he is awoken by JJ jumping out of the bed and running towards the adjacent bathroom. It takes him a moment to understand what is going on but when he does he goes straight after her while trying to put aside his own queasy feeling about the situation.

"Hey" He quietly greets her as he bents down next to her as she throws up the contents of her stomach. "I'm here, ok? I'm here with you." His voice is soft and when she is finished with throwing up he sees the tears pooling in her eyes.

"Do you feel a little better now?" At his question she gives him a hesitant nod and launches herself into his arms to let the tears flow freely.  
For once Spencer isn't reciting facts or trying to find words of comfort, he simply holds her until she starts calming down again.

"We need to get ready." She whispers after a while and they both get up from the cold bathroom floor to get dressed for the appointment.

When he has put on one of his cords and a simple shirt a thought crosses his mind. "We still have to tell my mum about the pregnancy." JJ immediately knows that it wouldn't be easy to tell her about it and senses that deep down it unsettles Spencer.

"You are right, but can we wait until after the appointment?" She now focuses on him and waits for his answer.  
"I think we can do that." He simply replies and starts walking towards the front door in order to not be late.

They take the bus to the doctor's office and find themselves at the reception mere 20 minutes later.  
Luckily enough the office is mostly empty and the doctor immediately calls them into the office and JJ doesn't have enough time to worry about what was going on.

"Hello Jennifer, I saw you brought along some company." Her ob/gyn Dr. Lauren Parker greeted them with a warm smile and Spencer went to introduce himself.

"I'm Spencer Reid, Jennifer's boyfriend." He shyly said and it felt weird to him to say those words even though it was a fact that he was her boyfriend.

"It's nice to meet you, Jennifer already told me a little about you and said she wanted to wait with the first ultrasound until you were able to come along as well." Her smile wasn't leaving her face when she told him this and was secretly glad that he seemed to be supportive.

Spencer had difficulties in hiding his insecurity but was able to relax a little once they were seated at the large wooden desk in the back of the office.  
"Well, since Spencer accompanied you today I guess you two talked about the pregnancy." Lauren now stated and waited for JJ's reaction.

"Yes, we did," For a moment she is hesitant but when Spencer squeezes her hand reassuringly she continues talking "and…we decided to keep the baby." Once the words had left her mouth she looks down at their intertwined fingers and tries to recompose herself a little.

"That's great, really and I'm glad to know you supported throughout this pregnancy." Lauren pauses and speaks up again. "Now before we perform the ultrasound may I ask you where your bruises come from?" They had been the first things she had noticed when she had entered the office and had immediately sensed that something was wrong.

Upon hearing this question JJ visibly tensed up and a lump was forming in her throat, she found herself unable to speak. Looking over to Spencer her eyes started to water again and she silently asked him if he could explain the situation which he carefully did.

"Her father has never approved of our relationship and the fact that she is pregnant made him even angrier." Hearing this Lauren had to do her best to not flinch at his explanation.

"You know that you have to get away from your home Jennifer, right?" She now advised and hoped she was able to stay safe throughout her pregnancy.

"I know." JJ's voice suddenly sounded small and she didn't dare to look anyone in the eye.  
"I told her to stay with me for now and together we will find a way to keep her safe." Spencer filled in and his thumb briefly brushed against her knuckles.

"That's good to hear. Now, how about you two finally get to see that baby of yours?" Lauren now tries to lighten the mood again, sensing the discomfort JJ was in.

"I would like that." For the first time since they had arrived at the doctor's office a small smile appears on her lips and she lays down on the examination table and lifts her shirt so Lauren can start performing the ultrasound.

At first she slightly flinches at the feeling of the cold gel on her stomach but soon relaxes as Lauren starts spotting the baby. Spencer is standing next to her and tightly holding her hand and she feels how tense he is all of a sudden, knowing all of this must be difficult for him as well.

"Here we go." Lauren smiles and points at a small white spot on the screen. Both JJ and Spencer have to stare intently at it in order to see what she was pointing at but were nevertheless in awe at what they were witnessing. When she hits another button a rather frantic heartbeat starts to fill the room and at this a few tears make their way down JJ's cheeks.

"Your baby seems to be perfectly fine so far, let's hope it stays that way." Lauren interrupts their moment and hits yet another button to print some pictures for them.

Unable to form a coherent sentence JJ slowly wipes away the remaining gel from her stomach and gets up again while Spencer takes the prints from Lauren.

"Alright, unless anything happens I would like to see you again in about 4-6 weeks, ok?" She smiles at both of them and when JJ nods they say their goodbyes and the young couple leaves the office, still rendered speechless.

Back on the street JJ still stares at the ultrasound pictures and looks up at Spencer in awe. "This is our baby Spence. We're going to be parents." The realization seemed to finally sink in and she needs a moment to take a few deep breaths in order to think straight again.

"Yeah, we're going to be parents." Spencer's voice is filled with nothing but pure love when he leans down and softly kisses her because the emotions are spilling out of him. It was a rare thing that he initiated a kiss, that's why JJ enjoyed it even more and couldn't help but smile against his lips and for a brief moment her worries seemed to be forgotten.


	3. Chapter 3

**First of all: Thank you for your lovely reviews, they always make my day!  
This is a shorter chapter because I've been updating daily so far. Also: I/We sadly don't know that much about Reid's mother so I had to improvise a little since it's hard to grasp how she acted when Spencer was younger but I hope you like the way I worked out her character!  
And now: Enjoy reading and don't forget to tell me what you think!**

* * *

They find themselves sitting at the coffee table around an hour later with Spencer's mother sitting across them. Neither of them quite knows how to approach the subject and they aren't sure either how she was going to react, too great is the fear of a reaction like the one of JJ's father.

"Mum, JJ and I have to tell you something." Spencer somehow finds the courage to speak up and waits until his mother is focusing on him.  
"Is something wrong Spencer?" She now looks at him, wondering what it was he wanted to talk about.

Not wanting to beat around the bush any longer the words simple stumbled out. "JJ is pregnant mum and we decided on keeping the baby." JJ who was silently sitting next to him started searching for his hand because she felt just as nervous as he was.

"Oh." Was the first thing they heard after several moments of silence and it didn't calm them down the slightest. When the silence became too much Spencer couldn't remain quiet any longer and confronted her again.

"Mum? What are you thinking?" It unnerved him that she seemed unfocused again but was glad when she seemed to snap back into reality once again.  
"You are going to support her, aren't you Spencer? I raised you to be a good person." Her face was serious but the lack of anger in her voice eased the tension ever so slightly.

"Of course mum, but there's something else. JJ needs to stay with us for a while since her dad isn't approving of the situation." Spencer nervously ran his fingers up and down his thigh and looked over to JJ for reassurance

"Is that where those bruises are coming from sweetheart?" Diana was now examining JJ's face with a worried expression. She had always quite liked her and that's why she genuinely seemed to worry about her.

"Yes." JJ replied in a rather small voice and absentmindedly brushed the scratches on her hand.  
"Of course you can stay here Jennifer, I'm sure Spencer will take good care of you. I bet you must be hungry, I was hungry all the time when I was pregnant with this boy." She now nodded towards Spencer and he got the wink to prepare some lunch for them.

Since he didn't quite know what was good for her he decided on making some sandwiches with cheese and vegetables he found in the kitchen in an attempt to make something more healthy.  
When he served the finished sandwiches his mother was already sitting over one of her books again and he and JJ decided to go up to his room to eat.

"That went…rather well, don't you think so?" Spencer let out a sigh after closing the door behind him.  
"Yeah, I'm glad your mum lets me stay with you. I don't think I would be able to go back home now." The thought alone made her heart race a little and she tried to push the thought of her home away as quick as possible.

"I wouldn't have let you leave again JJ, don't worry. But I worry that you have to get some clothes and other stuff anyway." His voice grew quiet and contemplative as he tried to think about a solution.

"I don't want to go." She whispers and her body starts shivering ever so slightly. "How about you tell me what you need and I will get it for you? Maybe we can find a time where your dad isn't home." He now suggested and it seemed to calm her down.

"Thank you Spence, that would be great." And with that they went to work on a list while finishing their lunch.  
Once they were done she felt the exhaustion kick in again and she let out a small yawn.  
"I think I'm tired, do you think we can rest a little?" She looked at him with almost pleading eyes and he couldn't help but nod at her request.

Moving towards the other side of the rather small bed she give him enough space to settle down next to her and when he does he gently lifts her shirt and starts drawing patterns onto the skin of her stomach.

"I still can't believe there's a baby growing in there." He says thoughtfully and his words make her hands wander towards her stomach as well to rest next to his.

"Me neither. But I think we should get used to the idea." Her eyes are already closed when she replies and when he breathes a quiet _yes_ into the air she is already half asleep and he simply holds her close, hoping to keep the nightmares away from her.

* * *

**On another note: This story is exactly 3000 words long so far, I love even numbers!  
Also: If there's anything you want included feel free to tell me (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another day, another chapter. I loved seeing that more people favourited/followed this story but was a bit sad that I only got two reviews because it demotivates me a little.  
Anyway, I hope you enjoy this (longer) chapter again and tell me what you think!**

* * *

It wasn't until a few days later that Spencer decided to get the things JJ needed from her home. She had told him that her father was supposedly at work when he arrived and they both hoped it was true.  
When he left the house he told her to meet him at the bookstore because he wanted to buy some books about pregnancies and babies for both of them.

He arrived at her house 15 minutes later and knocked hesitantly and was greeted by her mother Sandy. "Spencer." She said and immediately looked around to see if JJ accompanied him. "Where is Jennifer?" He knew it made her nervous to not know where her daughter was and so he went to explain it to her.

"JJ is at my house and will stay there. We are not going to let her come back here since we found out what happened." He tried to keep the anger from his voice, knowing she was just as helpless when it came to her husband.

"I'm sorry for what happened Spencer, you need to know that." Sandy now pleaded and hoped he would accept her apology.

"I know, but she can't stay here any longer and I need to get some things for her." Deep down he was angry at her for not doing anything, for not helping her daughter but he had to get over this feeling and get done what had to be done.

"Of course, come in." She now swallowed hard and led him towards JJ's bedroom and showed him where to find everything with few words.

He immediately went to work and packed up some of her clothes and books and went to the bathroom to get her toiletries as well. When he went back to her bedroom one last time his gaze landed on the necklace he had gotten her for her birthday two years ago and he quickly grabbed it and put it into his purse knowing she would miss it already.

Heading downstairs again he said his goodbye to Sandy and made his way towards the bookstore where JJ would already wait for him.

"Hey." She greets him and launches herself into his arms with a worried expression on her face.  
"Hey." He replies with a soft voice and wraps his arms around her waist to pull her closer before gently kissing her for a brief moment.

"How did it go?" Asking this she tensed up and searched his eyes for an answer. Before replying Spencer took a deep breath and set down the bag that was still resting on his shoulder.

"It went ok. Your mum let me in and I found everything you need. But let's talk about this when we're back home, ok?" He now shot her a small smile and the way he said the word home made her smile as well.

"Now let's take a look at some books, I'm in need of some new lectures." With that they started looking for helpful books and soon enough JJ came up with a stack of guides and saw he had found some books himself.

Sitting down on one of the couches in the store they started sorting the findings and soon decided on a few to take home with them. Of course Spencer had found some specialist literature while JJ had insisted on buying a baby names book and he couldn't help but smile at this.

On their way home they chatted about this and that and when they arrived Spencer quickly prepared some lunch for them to eat because he was eager to start reading into the new books together with JJ.

They had just settled down on his bed when he already picked up the first book. "Here, this one is about what to pay attention to during a pregnancy and what needs to be done, it's rather long." He stared at all the pages the book had and wondered how they were going to be able to follow everything the book said.

"Yeah, it seems like there's a lot to take care of, so where do we start?" JJ was just as clueless and waited for Spencer to read through the first pages since he was the one with the ability to read faster than anyone else.

"I think we're doing ok so far. They say you should eat healthy and get enough sleep since you might feel exhausted at times due to the change of hormones in your body." He paused for a moment to look at her before continuing his studies and after a moment he spoke up again.

"We need to start thinking about the living situation though; our baby will need a nursery after all. And then there's the problem with school." Spencer had always been good at evaluating a situation but this time it only made her swallow hard. He was right about their situation, there was a lot to contemplate and they should think through this sooner rather than later.

"We can't afford our own apartment Spence, do you think your mum would approve on us staying here?" She now looked at him insecurely.

"Well, we still have the spare room next to mine and my mum really likes you, I think we could ask her and she might be ok with it as well." His voice grew thoughtful as he watched JJ nervously biting on her lower lip, a bad habit she had started taking on lately.

"Do you think you can finish school JJ? I mean it's only 5 more months until you graduate and it might be helpful later on." It still pained him that she had to give up her dreams because of this pregnancy and he thought it would only be fair if she got to finish high school properly.

"I really want to Spence. I know it's not going to be easy but together we're going to manage this, right?" Once again her voice grew quiet and the thoughts threatened to drag her down.

Spencer simply nodded in reply and when he shuffled closer to her to wrap his arm around her sideways he spoke up again in a gentle tone. "Hey, we're going to have a baby Jen. It may not be what we imagined for our future just yet but we can make it through this and give this child the home and family it deserves." His words went straight to her heart and she couldn't stop the few tears rolling down her cheeks.

Gently brushing them away with his thumbs he pulled her into a hug before asking if everything was ok. "I guess it's just the hormones that overwhelm me." She now smiled through her tears and snuggled closer into his embrace.

"They actually talked about this in the book as well and said it's totally normal." Spencer's voice was back to his usual self and it made her smile only grow wider because it brought a sense of peace to her to hear him reciting books and talking about facts and she wouldn't want it any other way.

* * *

**Reviews always make my day and will make me update faster and requests/wishes are welcome!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I've never been so eager before to wrap up a story (and don't worry this is not over yet) like now. I guess that's why I update daily and why this chapter turned out to be rather long. Don't get me wrong, I dearly love this story but it's just that I've most of this planned out already which means I only have to write it down and it's making me impatient. And let me tell you one thing: Impatience kills every story so I try not to rush things too much and apologize if things may go too quick at times, really.  
Anway, thanks for the faves, etc. and a few more reviews (especially constructive ones guys) are welcome and appreciated! **

* * *

The remainder of the afternoon was spent in comfortable silence as they both read their newly purchased books while JJ was slightly resting against Spencer's chest.  
As the sun began to set around them Spencer remembered the necklace that was still stashed in his purse and reached into the pocket of his trousers to retrieve it for JJ.

"Hey, I have something you might miss." He spoke up with a small smile playing on his lips and slightly swung the necklace in front of her face. It was a simple silver necklace with the letter J as the pendant and her face lit up as soon as she saw it.

"You brought my necklace, thank you Spence!" She smiled and let him fasten it around her neck before leaning in to kiss him softly as a thank you.

Glancing at the clock on the bedside table he noticed that the afternoon was turning into evening and he knew they should both eat something. "Do you have any wishes for dinner tonight? I think we should start preparing something." For a moment she contemplated this before actually answering.  
"Mac and cheese would be nice." She looked up at him with a smile, knowing it was one of his favourite dishes as well.

With that being said they both went downstairs and JJ watched as Spencer shuffled through the cupboards in order to find the needed ingredients. Somewhere along the way he turned on the radio and listened to JJ quietly humming along the music, a sound he would never get tired of.

Soon after they had entered the kitchen he had finished their dinner and now served it at the dining table in the living room where his mother was already sitting with a book lying in front of her.

"Thank you Spencer for cooking dinner for us." Diana smiled absentmindedly and slowly started eating until Spencer spoke up again.

"Mum? JJ and I wondered if we could turn the spare room into a nursery since we can't afford an own apartment at the moment." He started tapping his fingers against the wooden table ever so slightly hoping they wouldn't notice his insecurity.

For a moment Diana seemed to think about his words and he wondered if she fully understood what he was saying.  
"That would be wonderful Spencer, I would love having my grandchild around and Jennifer is welcome as well." Her smile was bright and her voice soft and even though she might not be fully present she still seemed to like the idea.

"Thank you Ms. Reid, this really means a lot to me." JJ could barely express how grateful she was for her approval.  
"Nothing to thank for darling, and please, call me Diana." A warm expression graced her face and JJ couldn't help but feel like she had finally found a home and somewhere she belonged to, even though living with Spencer's mother wouldn't always be the easiest.

Blushing slightly she continued eating her dinner and when they were finished she helped Spencer cleaning the plates before they went upstairs again.

It was only 9 pm when they both got settled for the night but JJ couldn't deny how exhausted she was and Spencer had willingly complied when she suggested lying down already.

"I'm glad your mother lets us stay here." She quietly said once she was snuggled up into his arms and let out a small sigh. "I'm glad as well. I just really want us to be together in this." Spencer agreed and started running his fingers through her wavy hair well knowing she liked it.

Not soon after that Spencer switched off the lights and came to rest behind JJ who immediately snuggled up against his chest and waited until his arms were wrapped around her waist before she was able to fall asleep.  
Mere minutes later he heard her breath evening out while his mind was still racing and he found himself unable to follow her lead and fall asleep.  
His thoughts had always had the talent to keep him awake at night and this time it was no difference. He kept thinking about the future and how everything would turn out to be when he was forced back into reality by a bloodcurdling scream.

Almost jolting up in bed he looked over to where JJ still lay but found her struggling against the covers with tears falling down her cheeks in a steady stream and he immediately knew he had to do something to help her.

"JJ, wake up. Hey, it's just a nightmare, do you hear me? Please wake up." He spoke to her in a soothing tone and tried shaking her awake only to find himself in a death grip mere seconds later.

"It's only me JJ, Spencer. You really have to wake up." His wrist was hurting and he winced ever so slightly until she finally let go of him and stared at him with wide eyes.

"Spence." Her breathing was ragged and shallow and soon enough her tears were joined by heavy sobs and he had difficulties to calm her down again.  
Minutes passed until the sobs finally began to subside and it was only then that Spencer spoke up again.

"Talk to me JJ, what did you dream?" His eyes gave away how concerned he was about her and JJ tried to avoid his gaze when she reluctantly replied.

"I dreamed about my dad and Rosaline and how she was always crying when he…" Her voice broke away at the flashbacks she was having and he knew what she was referring to even though she had never quite told him about it.

"He hurt you before, right? He hurt both you and your sister, that bastard." He couldn't keep the anger from his voice any longer as he held her close hoping he could take away the pain she was in right now.

When JJ simply nodded he began rubbing her back while continuing to speak. "Is that why your sister killed herself?" It was a question he could almost answer himself and it pained him to even think about it because he would always think about the day she had told him about her sister's suicide.

"She just couldn't take it anymore and when she was gone all I wanted to do was to disappear as well, to make the pain go away." JJ had only been 11 when her sister died but she had nevertheless understood why she had done it and wanted nothing more than to escape this hell as well.

"Shh, don't even think like that, ok? I don't know what I would do without you." He sensed she was in a dark place and had to try everything to get her back, he couldn't afford losing her to the darkness of the past now.

"I'm sorry." JJ whispered after a while, her voice still uneven from all the crying she had done and she sounded tired as well and already on the verge of sleep.

"It's ok JJ, you're here now and I will take care of you. Both of you." His hand came to rest on her stomach and his gesture seemed to relax her and within seconds sleep took over again and Spencer watched as a peaceful expression appeared on her face. "I love you JJ, never forget that." He whispered in a hushed tone and with that he was able to finally sleep as well.

* * *

**I usually don't put this out here but I'm somehow upset and angry at myself because I'm not content with the outcome of this chapter. I wanted to write about this subject more detailed but had to cut it short. It would be lovely if you tell me about your thoughts on this matter! **


	6. Chapter 6

**I waited a while until I had some more reviews & here's the new chapter and after having a small argument in one of my other stories in the past let me put this out here: The rating of my stories have a reason and I think it's pointless to put warnings in each chapter so I will only say this once for this story: There are mentions of violence and abuse and if you don't want to read this, well, then just don't.  
Anyway, enjoy reading & please review!**

* * *

The next few weeks were spent planning their future, reading books and looking at things they would need for the nursery and the baby. They had both slowly gotten used to the idea of becoming parents even though school was making things more difficult.

At 14 weeks it became more and more difficult for JJ to hide her ever growing stomach especially since she had always been rather petite compared to others.  
Once people at school had found out about her pregnancy they started staring at her whenever she was walking through the halls, especially when she was accompanied by Spencer.  
They would keep talking behind their backs and Spencer tried his best to comfort her when it became too much.

This afternoon they were planning on taking a look at some furniture for the nursery and other essentials so they could start renovating the spare room and they hoped that some of their friends were able to help them.

Once their classes were over they met outside JJ's classroom and Spencer could see how happy she was that school was over for the day.

"I need to talk to one of my teachers about an assignment, do you mind waiting outside for me? It won't take longer than 10 minutes, promise." He asked her and when JJ nodded he gave her a quick peck on the lips before walking down the hall towards one of the now empty classrooms.

When JJ was in front of the school she found that everyone else was already gone since it was Friday and so she went to lean against one of the plenty trees while waiting for Spencer to join her.

Momentarily closing her eyes she let the soft rays of sunshine warm her otherwise chilly body since springtime had just arrived.  
She was pulled out of her thoughts though when she suddenly heard a familiar snarling voice whispering into her ear.

"Who do you think you are Jennifer to not show up at home anymore?" Her entire body tensed when she saw her father standing right next to her only mere inches away. "Dad." Was all she managed to bring out under her breath before he inched even closer.

"And you really thought you could keep this baby? It will only cause trouble in the future just as your boyfriend." By now fear was written all over JJ's face and she protectively wrapped her arms around her small bump, afraid of what her father would do to her or even more the baby.

"Please dad, leave me alone." She couldn't stop the tears from falling down her cheeks any longer and when he slapped her hard across the face she let out a string of incoherent words while continuing to cry.

Sliding down the tree she was still leaning against she felt his feet connecting with her side and she tried to get away from him as fast as possible. Just as he was aiming at the front of her abdomen she heard Spencer crying out her name and running towards them. Startled by him her father let go of her and the last thing he hissed was "This is not over yet." And with that he was gone.

As soon as Spencer arrived at her side and knelt down to her level she felt a sharp pain shooting through her and helplessly clutched her abdomen while letting out small sobs.

"JJ, are you ok? What did he do to you? Oh my god, we need to get you to the hospital." Spencer was unable to think straight and simply cradled her into his arms to comfort her before picking her up and walking towards the nearby taxi stand.  
"I'm afraid Spencer" JJ brought out in between her sobs and grabbed a fistful of his shirt. It was a rare occasion that she called him by his full name and it signaled him how desperate she was.

"It's going to be ok JJ, it's going to be ok." He soothed her as they rushed towards the hospital.  
Luckily enough the hospital wasn't too far away and when they arrived they quickly made their way into the emergency room where Spencer told one of the nurses what happened.  
Upon hearing about the incident they were immediately brought into a room and soon enough a doctor entered it as well.

"Hello Jennifer, I'm Dr. Coleman." The doctor smiled as she shook her hand and turned to Spencer as well to introduce herself. "I just heard what happened and am here to check on you and the baby; could you lift your shirt so I can make an ultrasound?" JJ nodded and did as asked and Spencer took her hand in his to reassure her that she wasn't alone.  
He dearly hoped that their baby would be ok, hoped JJ's father didn't have the chance to severely hurt them; he couldn't help but blame himself for what happened.

Applying the gel Dr. Coleman started spotting the baby and pushed the button to hear the heartbeat as well. For a moment silence filled the room as they waited for her evaluation.

"It seems like you had luck Jennifer. The baby seems fine so far, just the heartbeat is a little quicker than usual due to the stress you were exposed to. A little rest should help in this case. I will prescribe you some balm for the bruises you have to help your body heal quicker." She now looked at JJ's face and implied the bruise that was forming on her cheek as well.

"Did he hurt you anywhere else?" Hearing this question JJ vehemently shook her head.  
"Spencer came before he could hurt me more." Tears began to form in her eyes anew and Spencer tenderly brushed his thumb across her knuckles as a silent sign of support.

"I don't know much about you Jennifer but you should really consider going to the police in order to keep you and the baby safe. I guess this wasn't the first time he did this to you and it's not only yourself that you need to worry about anymore." It almost shocked JJ how easily Dr. Coleman had seen through her façade but knew that she was right about what she had said.

"I know, it's just not easy." She replied in a small voice as she began to get dressed again and sat down on the edge of the bed.  
"It never is, especially when family members are involved, but you should really get help and I think your boyfriend will support you as well." The doctor shot a small smile towards Spencer, his small gestures didn't went unnoticed by her throughout the examination.

"Thank you Dr. Coleman." Was all JJ brought out in response and with the advice to take it easy throughout the next days they both left the hospital again to make their way home to get the rest JJ surely needed after this particularly rough day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola my dear readers, I'm back again! Let's not talk about the fact that this took me like 4 nights to write because I got always distracted by something else. I hope you enjoy the new chapter and like the little surprise. Enjoy reading & don't forget to review/message me your wishes!**

* * *

Being back at home they both went straight upstairs and into Spencer's room and JJ immediately collapsed onto the bed and drew her knees towards her chest before wrapping her arms around them. Mere seconds later the room was filled with tiny sobs and Spencer carefully crossed the room and sat down next to her, knowing it was only now that the shock had worn off and it sunk in what just had happened to her.

"It's ok JJ, you are safe now." He still felt guilty for letting her wait outside school, thought he should've known that he would be after her.  
"He tried to kill my baby Spence." She brought out in between her sobs as she allowed him to hold her during her breakdown.

Swallowing hard he looked at her and quietly but firmly said "I won't let him get you again JJ. We will go to the police station and tell them about your father." At this JJ started to shake violently in his arms, knowing it would be hard for her to testify against her own father.

After contemplating his words she nodded hesitantly but he knew there was something on her mind as she did so.

"Don't leave me alone in this." She begged in a small voice, at this point tear tracks were clearly visible on her cheek and her blonde hair was disheveled.

"I won't, I will never leave you alone." Spencer was quick to reassure her and suddenly felt her turning around in his arms to kiss him. Her lips crashed down on his but the kiss was soft and passionate and it was hard for him to pull back from her warm and perfect lips.

"JJ." He spoke up a little breathless. "Don't. You're still upset and don't really want this." His voice was almost laced in anguish because he knew that this wasn't right no matter how much she wanted this.

She didn't actually reply to his words in the first place, she just pulled back from him and went to rest against the wall that framed one side of the bed and got lost into her own world while silent tears made their way down her face.

Not quite knowing what to do he carefully sat down next to her and waited for her to react to him again.  
She was still not present again when she brought out a single word between her sobs.

"Emily." JJ whispered while tears kept streaming down her face and Spencer immediately knew what to do.

"I will call her and ask her to come over, ok?" Simply nodding he grabbed the phone and quickly dialed Emily's number who immediately agreed to come once he had explained the situation to her.

JJ and Emily had met at church when the slightly older girl had moved to their town around 2 years ago and a deep friendship had been formed between them. Since Emily's parents were often out of the town for work she tended to stay with JJ every once in a while and they enjoyed each other's company especially since Emily knew how much she missed her older sister.

Luckily Emily lived only two streets away from Spencer's home and arrived within 10 minutes to comfort JJ.  
Spencer led her into his room and left both of them alone to talk while he would busy himself with preparing dinner for them.

"Hey JJ, I'm here now, ok? I'm here." Emily said while sitting down on the bed as well, taking in the shaking body of her best friend.

At first she gently ran her hand up and down her arm before carefully wrapping her into her arms to comfort her.

She already knew about her pregnancy and her abusive father but didn't quite know what happened in detail besides the obvious signs that were painted on her body.

"He tried to kill my baby Emily; he said he would come again to finish what he had started." JJ quietly sobbed as she leaned her head onto Emily's shoulder from the side.

JJ's word made her stomach churn and it was hard for her to compose herself and remain calm and strong for her friend.

"Spencer and I won't let this happen JJ. What did he do to you?" The brunette now asked since the only obvious sign was the bruise that covered her cheek.

At this question JJ slightly lifted her shirt and showed her the nasty bruise on the side of her stomach which made Emily gasp ever so slightly. The bruise was already turning a deep shade of blue and purple and the intentions of this kick were clear and shocking. Her father wanted to get rid of this baby.

"Oh Jen." Was the only thing Emily brought out before tenderly grazing across her stomach with her fingers to feel the damage and her ever growing stomach herself.

"You're starting to show off." She added with a small smile and looked up at her to see her reaction.  
JJ immediately retorted her friend's smile and nodded before fleetingly brushing her small belly as well.  
"Yeah, it feels more real now." Her voice was full of tenderness as she said this and for a moment she got lost in the situation.

"I'm just glad Spencer supports you. And I'm always here as well, you know that right?" Emily face held a serious expression when she asked this, hoping JJ would know this.  
"I know, and I'm grateful for that, really." JJ shot her one of her smiles before taking a deep breath to ask the brunette something else.

"Could you…could you maybe come to the police station with me? I can't do this without you." She sounded insecure all of a sudden but knew that Emily was the one person she wanted next to her when she did this, no matter how much she loved Spencer.

"Of course I will come with you." Upon hearing her reply JJ let out a sigh of relief and thanked her for her support.

A few moments later Spencer shyly poked his head through the slightly opened door and told them dinner was finished and insisted that Emily should stay and eat with them and in this moment JJ was more than glad to have her two best friends around, because they would make her feel safe after all.

* * *

**So, how do you feel about me involving Emily? I simply couldn't resist and thought JJ could need her friend!**


End file.
